


不要靠近夜晚的森林

by mirotice



Category: FF7, sc - Fandom, sephikura
Genre: FF7 - Freeform, M/M, sephikura - Freeform, セフィクラ, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirotice/pseuds/mirotice
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 11





	不要靠近夜晚的森林

⚠️人外注意，萨菲罗斯🐍。

森林里有一片湖，传说那里的夜晚会有野兽精怪出现，过路人夜里最好不要离湖太近，如果有可能的话，不要在森林里逗留。  
克劳德送完快递已经很晚，不得已在一个不恰当的时机经过。好在他并不信那些风言风语，因而并不感到害怕。以芬里尔的速度，他很快就能穿过这片森林，即便有什么猛兽，也会被他甩在身后。  
那是一片占据了大半森林面积的湖，在月光下闪着玉白色的光辉，平静无痕的湖面倒映着夜空的星河，点点萤光跃动其间。风声在林间穿梭，不知名的虫子在鸣叫，空气里若有似无地飘浮着花草泥土的香气。  
克劳德不禁放慢了速度欣赏难得一见的美景，回过神时，他已经停了下来，走到湖边，将手伸进清澈的水里。  
湖面的平静忽然被打碎，星子在水中沉浮，银河落处，一道光芒从水里闪出。  
克劳德被突然的变故吓了一跳，后退几步将自己隐藏在树影中，手警惕地握住了背后的六式。  
那道光芒的动作慢了下来，克劳德的视线追随着它，只见一条闪着银光的巨蟒在湖里翻腾，那粗大的躯干灵活地在湖里钻进钻出，跃出半空时，身上的鳞片折射着月光甩出珍珠似的水滴，在朦胧的夜色中煜煜生辉。  
诡异的美感令克劳德忘记了移动，他在那里站了好一会儿，只等巨蟒走远些，他会立马开着芬里尔滚出森林。  
巨蟒的动作太快了，如果被他盯上，即便开着车，克劳德也没有信心能将它甩掉——它简直像会飞一般。  
周围的虫鸣声倏地消失了。银蟒似乎感觉到了什么，头一转朝湖边看了过来，克劳德睁大了眼睛，对上它的视线。  
它看到他了！  
虽然离得有点远，但克劳德神奇的看到了它宝石绿色的竖瞳。  
危机感使他转身朝自己的机车跑去，但是来不及了，银色的光一闪而过，克劳德感觉到自己的腰间被缠绕，整个人被提到半空中，接着又被拍进了湖里。  
“reunion。”  
在水面扑腾的时候，克劳德听到了一个声音。  
银蟒似乎没有要伤害他的意思，只在他四周绕着圈，克劳德支着耳朵辨认了一下，没有再听到任何声音，方才的话语像是他的幻听。  
在野兽没有表现出敌意的时候露武器是愚蠢的，因此克劳德并没有拿出六式。在水里他不是银蟒的对手，克劳德想朝岸边游去，银蟒尾巴一甩将他挑回了原地，如此反复了几次，克劳德逐渐感到体力被消耗，银蟒却有些乐此不彼，将他缠绕了起来。  
被有力的柱状躯干包裹起来的感觉并不好受，这是蛇类捕捉猎物的方式，这只巨蟒只需要稍微使一下力就能将他缠死，克劳德挣扎着，然而越是抗拒银蟒就缠得越紧。  
它的确没有敌意，它看起来并不想杀掉他，而是把他当做玩具。  
巨大的三角形蛇头立在克劳德面前，碧绿的竖瞳对上他的视线，它张开血盆大口吼了一声，露出毒牙威吓克劳德不要做无谓的挣扎。分叉的舌头露了出来，在克劳德的脸上爬走，留下黏滑的痕迹。克劳德偏头躲避，被它顶开唇瓣，舌头探进他的口腔里往喉咙里钻去，异物的进入让克劳德恶心欲呕，但不知为何他无法合上嘴巴，咬断它舌头的想法难以实施。  
有液体顺着它的舌头流进克劳德的口腔里，他下意识的滑动了下喉咙，吞咽了下去。那可能是毒液。这个念头在克劳德脑海里一闪而过，然而抵着他喉咙的舌头让他已经没有办法将其吐出来了。  
发情期的巨蟒，分泌的任何体液都具有催情的作用，无药可治的淫毒。  
克劳德并不知道，只是在巨蟒的缠绕中感觉到自己越来越热，哪怕半浸在水里也没有降低他身体的温度。巨大的空虚感伴随着热意滋生，银蟒松开了对他的缠绕，将他托在背上。冰凉的蛇体带来一丝舒适，克劳德不由自主地反将它抱住，四肢缠了上去。  
银蟒游到了岸边的浅水区域，克劳德已经神志不清了，他的脸蹭着银蟒，双腿将它夹的紧紧的，整个人极其浪荡的扭动着。  
热……  
他扯着自己的上衣，脱了下来，胸腹贴着巨蟒的身体，拿挺立的乳尖轻轻刮着他的鳞片，细微的快意让他长舒了口气。  
银蟒的尾巴从后腰钻进他的裤子里，在臀缝间色情地动着，克劳德骤然感到身体空洞的来源，后穴开合，想要被什么填满。它似是读懂了他的想法，与粗大的躯干相符的蛇尾寻找到入口，钻进去一小截，泥泞不堪的甬道将它夹住，嫌不够那般紧咬着它，妄图吞进去更多。银蟒吼了一声，尾巴装进去，在淫荡的小穴里抽插。  
“啊——啊啊——”  
克劳德伏在它身上，翘起的屁股追随着尾巴的动作扭动着。松紧裤头勒得他的肚子难受，他将双腿合起，银蟒通人性地低下头咬着裤腿帮他把裤子褪了下来。克劳德彻底光裸，难耐地贴着巨蟒，他的身上仿佛有火在燃烧，热得能将湖水煮沸，只有银蟒能够帮他降温。  
尾巴灵活地模仿性交的动作，不断刺激他的前列腺，克劳德的性器高高挺起，后穴湿软得一塌糊涂。银蟒受不了地抽出尾巴，将他拖到身体某一处，在那里，两根粗大的阴茎早已苏醒 。感觉到有棍状物抵着后穴，克劳德沉腰迎了上去，成功吃进一个硕大的龟头。银蟒被他夹得颤了一下，扭动着身躯将整根性器撞了进去。  
“啊——”  
后穴快要被撑裂带来的一丝痛感很快被饱胀的快感淹没，甬道抽搐着夹紧了进入其中的性器，克劳德在迷乱中射了出来。  
银蟒不理会他到达了高潮，缠着他的腰在每次插入的时候将他往下压，结合的快意击穿了一人一蛇，克劳德抱着蛇身，永无止尽的欲望让他化身为淫兽，不知餍足地与巨蟒交媾着。银蟒拖着他游到湖中间，在水中沉沉浮浮，猛然被湖水淹没的克劳德身体紧绷着，呛了一口水，接着被带回了水面，他咳嗽着将水吐出来，还未调整好呼吸，就又被拖进水里，周而复始。银蟒似乎没有察觉他的不适，或者察觉到了但故意的也未可知，克劳德在它的玩弄之下只得紧紧抱着他的躯干，迎接一次又一次濒临窒息的刺激。与此同时，下身的交合并未停止，因为紧张而收缩不已的幽穴吞吐着银蟒巨大的阴茎，要将他咬断一般吸夹着。银蟒狠狠地撞进去，在他的身体深处射出浓稠的液体。  
直接射在敏感点上的精液让克劳德剧烈地颤抖起来，前面的性器也跟着吐出白色液体，他第二次达到了高潮。  
银蟒抽出性器，将克劳德往下拖一点儿，让他坐在两根阴茎之间，还在淌着精液未闭合的幽穴再次被插入填充，比第一根还要粗硕的性器嵌入他的身体里，克劳德的腹部出现了棍状物的形状，薄薄的肚皮简直要被捅穿。  
“啊哈——啊——”酸胀带疼的感觉袭击了克劳德，他不适的按了按自己的肚子，骇人的性器隔着一层皮肉撞在他手心，  
不规则的龟头一次次碾磨过他前列腺的敏感点，撞入更深的地方，抽出的时候再一次摩擦过，失禁的快感让克劳德仰头喘息。银蟒不动了，将他半托出水面。克劳德坐在蛇身上，双腿无法触及水底，身体的重量让他就像被钉在这根阴茎上的玩偶，无法脱离，只能被动地承受着它的插入。  
巨蟒的尾巴缠上克劳德的阴茎，束缚着他的欲望，然而后穴传来的密密麻麻的快感根本无法抑制，克劳德在被捅穿的错觉中再一次被玩弄到高潮。他的前面只能射出稀疏的液体了，但身体上的火还未被彻底浇息，楔入肠道深处的巨物捣着精液与淫水的混合物，粘稠的淫欲令他无意识地扭动着腰，含咬带给他快乐的性器。  
银蟒低下头，舌尖扫过他的乳珠，克劳德因为刺激而拱起腰身，挺起的胸膛渴望更多的爱抚。他的全身都变成了敏感点，不论银蟒碰到哪里，都会引起他一阵酥麻的战栗。他痉挛地收缩着自己，要将穴里的阴茎榨干一般夹吸着。银蟒的进入感觉到了阻力，但还是一次次挤开他的肉穴抽插，直到快感累积到即将溢出来，银蟒猛地收起躯干缠紧了克劳德，将他整个人包裹在一圈圈蛇体当中，只有性器所在的部位迅疾而猛烈的挺动着。  
被紧紧束缚的窒息感令克劳德呼吸一滞，前列腺迎接的撞击将酸胀的感觉传递到了仍被缠绕着的阴茎，强烈的冲动从尾椎骨流窜，无法动弹的性器只有马眼扩开，一股黄色的液体被推挤着稀稀落落流了出来。  
巨蟒的第二根阴茎在他后穴喷射出大量的精液，无法流出的液体挤压着他的肠壁内里，将肚皮撑出微微凸起的形状。饱胀到快要爆开的错觉让克劳德在无尽的快感中沉浮，腰臀一下下的抽搐着，他在银蟒圈出的空间里翻着白眼近乎晕厥。  
巨蟒显然不会这么轻易得到满足，暂时吃饱喝足的它好心地没有再继续，游到岸边变回了人身。克劳德挂在他身上，双腿缠着他的腰，穴里还吞吃着他的阴茎。身材高大的人托举着他的臀部，轻而易举地抱着他走到岸上。  
克劳德半睁着眼，看到落在自己身上的发丝泛着银月的光辉，然后就失去了意识。  
男人将他放在地上，没有东西堵住的穴眼随着他的呼吸翕张着，一点点淌出乳白色的液体，很快就在地上积成一滩。碧绿色的瞳孔暗了暗，银色长发的男人将昏睡之人的双腿掰折成容易进入的角度，未曾疲软的性器推挤开穴口，插了进去。  
“唔……”即便没有意识，身体的感觉还是让克劳德发出了声音。  
“好好享受我给予你的快乐，克劳德。”男人不无愉悦的说道。  
失去意识却仍紧紧夹着他的青年令他欲火更炽，腰部挺动，他在销魂的秘处进进出出。  
银色长发在夜风中久久地飘扬。  
湖面恢复了平静倒映着群星，月亮不知什么时候已经走远了，深林里也没有了虫鸣鸟叫的声音，万籁俱寂。  
克劳德醒过来的时候天已经大亮，他挨在一棵树上，发梢被晨露打湿。  
衣服完好的穿在他身上，克劳德看向一丝波澜也无的湖面，脑子里混沌得想不起来自己为什么还在这里。  
一根黑色羽毛从天空飘落，克劳德下意识伸出手接住。  
不知道发生过多少次的场景令克劳德脑子里警铃大作：“萨菲罗斯？”  
他走回芬里尔旁边，腿一跨坐到机车上，微微撕裂的疼意从下身传来。  
该死。  
克劳德终于确认昨晚确实发生了一些事。  
看来传说是真的，过路人夜里最好不要离湖太近，如果有可能的话，不要在森林里逗留。  
克劳德拧着油门，驾着芬里尔飞一般冲出了森林。


End file.
